


Chemistry

by TeamFreeImpala67



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamFreeImpala67/pseuds/TeamFreeImpala67
Summary: (Y/N) is a foreign student at Ouran High School when she ended up in Japan with her mothers acting career. Little does she know, the phrase don't judge a book by it's cover is about to turn her world for the better.





	1. The Start of Something New

The buildings were pink…Pink! You could not come up with a reasonable explanation for an elite school to be a garish shade of pink. you adjust the straps on your bag and begrudgingly make your way through the tall gates and into the school grounds. You had to admit, the grounds were quite pretty and there were an abundance of flowers. You had spent the last week moving into your new home, you weren’t originally from Japan, but your mother got a great acting gig here so you moved. You had spent the six months with a tutor learning the language but your words still have a clumsy heavy accent. You had spoken to the Chairman and was placed in 1A due to your grades and your mothers status, although you weren’t extremely rich. You followed the slightly crumpled map you had shoved into your pocket to your homeroom for attendance and hoped that you could slip into a seat at the back of the class. You kind of assumed that because of your appearance you would get a lot of looks and to be honest, this disgustingly yellow dress clashed with your skin tone. Dammit, there were people already sitting in the back. Two red headed twins sat in the back right corner with their heads bent over some kind of console. You decided to sit on the far left side of the row and dropped your bag to the floor. You briefly scanned the classroom. There were quite a few people here but no one really stood out to you. 

After the attendance was called you grabbed your bag with your map in hand, hoping your first proper class of the day wouldn’t be too far. As you exited the room you bumped into the back of a girl - well at least you think she was a girl, she wasn’t wearing a uniform - nearly knocking her to the floor. 

“Oh my..I am so sorry! I was too busy looking at my map to see where I was going!”  
“Hey it’s fine, What’s your first class?”  
“Uh, it’s Chemistry 1”  
“Oh I have that class too! My name is Fujioka by the way, Fujioka Haruhi”  
“Ah sorry again Haruhi! My name is (Y/N)”  
“Come on (Y/N), I’ll show you where to go.”

Once you had settled in a couple of seats towards the middle of the class Haruhi turned to you. 

“I’m sorry if this is offensive or something, but where are you from?”  
“Oh I’m from (Country), my mother got a job over here so we decided to move, my Japanese isn’t very good yet but hopefully I’ll get better” 

Haruhi was just telling you how she got a scholarship into the school when out of the corner of your eye you saw the red headed twins sit to your left. You briefly turned your head and made eye contact to the one closest to you. His eyes caught yours momentarily before flickering away in what seemed like bordem. You weren’t going to lie, you zoned out for most of the class, math isn’t really your strong point so you spent most of the class with your head in the clouds. You could see most of the other students taking copious notes, including Haruhi, but the twin closest to you was seemed to be doodling whilst his brother took meticulous notes. The rest of the day went by without much hassle, English and Drama were pretty easy, you felt you had a slight disadvantage with Japanese History and Biology was super interesting. It seemed that Haruhi and the mysterious twins were in all of your classes. 

It happened a week later, you was anxiously waiting for Haruhi in homeroom, she hadn’t shown up to where she said you were going to meet for study and you couldn’t contact her because she didn’t have a mobile phone. Suddenly Haruhi looking more frazzled than usual slumped into her seat. 

“WOAH, what happened to you Haruhi?? I was worried when you didn’t show up”  
“ (Y/N), it is a long story….” 

She told you how she had forgotten which room you were going to meet in and stumbled upon music room 3. Behind the doors the host club was waiting. They bombarded her with questions before she accidentally broke an eight million yen vase and was now the host club dog. 

“so yeah, now they expect me to serve tea for the rest of high school so that I can pay off my debt.”  
“They sound like a bunch of assholes, are they all upper classmen?”  
“well there are two third years, two second years and the red headed twins Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin.” 

Just as she had finished speaking, the door opened and the twins came in. Their gaze instantly landed on Haruhi and they headed over with wicked smiles adorning their faces. 

“Oh look it’s the host club dog Kaoru”  
“Hey how about you back off Haruhi huh? I know you guys are super rich or whatever but that doesn’t give you the right to be a dick.”

The one who had spoke, Hikaru you assumed, turned his gaze to you, his jaw locked shut. 

“Hey what gives you the right to talk to me brother like that?” his brother said stepping forward.  
“Haruhi is my friend and also a human being, money and status doesn’t equate to how good you are as a person, everyone deserves to be treated equally.”  
“ Yeah but she owes us”  
“That may be Kaoru, but if Haruhi is having to work for you then maybe you should stop trying to put her down?”  
“How do you know he’s Kaoru?” Hikaru said suddenly stepping closer towards you.  
“Because you said his name earlier, which makes you Hikaru right?”  
“If I hadn’t of said Kaoru’s name then you would have never know which of us is which”  
“Well, yeah, I mean, I don’t really know you guys and since you have no distinguishing features that separate the two of you I won’t be able to tell by looks alone, well at least not at this point.” 

The twins briefly glanced at each other before making their way over to their seats without another word.  
“Oh man, I am so sorry Haruhi. I’m going to do everything I can to try to get you out of this stupid club”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Haruhi came into homeroom the next day she was a new person. Her ratty clothes were replaced by a well tailored male uniform, her glasses were gone and her hair was cut nicely. 

“They upgraded me to a host”  
“Why are you wearing a boy’s uniform?”  
“Well most of them thought I was a boy.”  
“But I referred you as a she the other day?”  
“yeah that’s what clued the twins in, but the leader is a bit of an idiot.”  
“so wait, what do you have to do now”  
“well, they said if I get 100 customers request me then my debt is paid…so will be my customer please (Y/N)??”  
“Of course, plus I want to meet the rest of the club, they seem like a bunch of dummies.” 

That afternoon you found yourself standing outside of music room 3. Haruhi had already made a booking for you so you only needed to walk in. Taking a deep breath you opened the door.  
Instantly you were engulfed in the deafening noise of girls screaming. Ugh if it wasn’t for Haruhi you would have hightailed it away from there. you were so lost in thought that you hadn’t noticed a man approach. You jumped slightly as he cleared his throat, you guess to get your attention. 

“Ah, and you must be (Y/N), Ouran’s first year foreign student”  
“Ummm… and you are?”  
“Kyoya.. I am the vice president of this club”  
“Oh”  
“Yes well Haruhi is ready for you now” 

You headed over to Haruhi, shoulders hunched.

“Hey (Y/N) take a seat, would you like some tea?”  
“Yes please. Ugh that Kyoya dude is scary”  
“Tell me about it, he’s practically the president of the club”  
“So which one is the actual president then”  
“The blond moron to your right”  
“Oh”  
“I’ll introduce you to them after the club closes.”  
“No that’s okay really, but if you still want to study we can head over to mine, my mum won’t be home till really late so it will be quiet”  
“sounds good to me” 

You drank your tea slowly whilst chatting to Haruhi before waiting outside on a seat while she finished with her other customers. 

“What are you still doing here?” 

Your head whipped up from your book only to see one of the twins.

“Ugh, I’m waiting for Haruhi, we are gonna go to mine and study for chemistry, I’m struggling pretty badly at the moment”  
“Pfft, why am I not surprised”  
“I’m sorry, are you Hikaru or Kaoru because I don’t want to mistake your nice brother for an asshole.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“I think you heard me pretty clearly, going off our last interaction, I’d have to say your Hikaru because your brother at least tried to talk to me rationally where as you went in guns blazing” 

You only just realised that you had stood up from your seat and we were now practically face to face, well he towered over you. Luckily Haruhi opened the door and you both took a step back. 

“Uh what are you guys doing?”  
“Nothing Hikaru was just leaving” 

Once he had thrown once last scathing look in your direction he called for his brother before heading off down the hall. 

“Ugh he is so annoying” 

You put your book in your bag and got ready to leave. 

“HARU-CHAN!” 

You whipped your head to the door quickly only to see the smallest of the host club members. 

“Haru-chan, usa-chan wanted to say goodbye. Who is your friend?? Hi I’m Honey!”  
“Um, hey Honey.”  
“This is (Y/N), shes my friend”  
“Well I hope you look after our Haru-chan”  
“I don’t think she needs anyone to look after her, shes pretty tough”  
“HARUHI! Why haven’t you introduced daddy to your friend?” 

A tall blond had rushed past Honey and was now clinging pathetically to Haruhi’s sleeve. 

“Um…Haruhi.. Why does he think he’s your dad?”  
“Don’t ask. This is Tamaki the president of the club” 

Suddenly Tamaki turned to you and with out hestitation, grabbed your hand and and placed his lips upon it. 

“I’m sorry princess, I didn’t introduce myself, I’m Tamaki, president of the wonderful host club!”  
“That’s great and all, but could you like, not touch me? Also please don’t call me princess, it’s weird.”

Tamaki dropped your hand and stiffened before slowly walking back into the room dejectedly.  
Haruhi sighed deeply.

“Don’t take him too seriously , he is over-dramatic.”  
“Alright well, lets go, I am super hungry so do you want to get something to eat before we study?” 

You knew that Haruhi would say yes, and as expected she perked up. 

You felt bad for constantly bothering Haruhi with your math problems, but no matter how much she helped it just wasn’t sinking in. You tended to procrastinate a lot but also stressed about getting perfect grades which was hard when you didn’t put in all that you probably could. You decided to suck it up and speak to the teacher after the next class to get some help. He told you that he would ask one of the other students who were good at Chemistry to tutor you and answer your questions until you felt confident that you could understand the content. Your first session with your tutor was on the weekend as they had club activities most days after school. You arrived early to library one and began to go through the work to at least try to get some information but none of it would stick and you began to get frustrated. 

“Huh, (Y/N). Why am I not surprised to be tutoring you.”  
“EH?” 

You turned your head quickly to the now open door to see one of the red headed twins smirking back at you. 

“No way! Why did I get one of you guys?”  
“Unfortunately for you, I am pretty good at Chemistry.”  
“Well that’s just great. Can you just take a seat so we can get this over and done with?”  
“Well that’s not a very nice way to speak to someone who is trying to help you now is it?”  
“Fine. I am sorry, can you please sit down and show me how to get this crap to stick into my brain?”  
“well that is much better” 

The twin sat down next to you and began to rifle through the work that you had just been pouring over. 

“So what’s the issue, this is all pretty basic stuff.”  
“This is the hardest I have ever tried to study for a subject and I just can’t understand any of it!”  
“Why don’t you get Haruhi to help you out?”  
“I tried but it still didn’t help and I got sick of bothering her with my problems when she has her own.”  
“Huh, alright well, let’s get started shall we, I do have better things to do."

You spent the next few hours going over each of the concepts and questions that you had learnt in class. Something about his teaching technique had allowed you to actually absorb the information and grasp an understanding of how to tackle the work. 

“Thanks a lot for this uh…”  
“Hikaru”  
“Hikaru huh… how did you know the techniques that would help me understand this stupid crap”  
“Huh, well Kaoru isn’t really good at this math stuff so I help him the same way. He’s better at the history and language classes.”  
“That’s really interesting. You guys act as if you are the exact same person but you do have your differences. Anyway, is there anyway I can repay you for your help?”  
“Hmmm. I could think of a few things. Your first language is English right? so you are flying through the English class? Maybe you could help me with a couple of the phrases?”  
“Yeah I could do that no problem! When did you want to work on it? I am free for the rest of the day?”  
”Not today (Y/N), I’ve already been away from Kaoru for too long and he is probably worried about me… I’ll let you know.”  
“Alright well, I’ll see you later! Thanks again for your help”  
“No problem.” 

With that Hikaru left you alone in the library to pack up your books and notes. You felt a lot better about the content and were confident that you would at least past the upcoming test. 

You waited outside the host club room tapping your foot impatiently. You knew that the club had ended some time again and you were curious as to what the hold up was. Suddenly the doors opened and the host club began to filter out. 

“HIKARU!!”  
“Eh??” 

He turned from his brother only to be tackled by you in a hug. 

“Hikaru! I got my results back for the Chemistry exam! I passed with flying colours and its all thanks to you!” 

He tried to regain his balance as your initial attack had made him stumble, he carefully detached your arms from around you. 

“That’s great (Y/N), looks like those two weeks of study really paid off huh.”  
“Yeah well I had a great tutor didn’t I?”

Kaoru turned to his brother with wide eyes. 

“Eh? You didn’t tell me you were tutoring (Y/N) Hika.”  
“I’m sorry Kaoru” 

At this point your mind kind of blanked as the two brothers began to cling to each other for dear life, their faces mere inches from each other. Their words became unintelligible as your mind could not comprehend the scene before you. 

“Um, Haruhi? What is happening?”  
“Oh, I forget you’ve only been to the host club once. This is their shtick, they do a brotherly love act. It makes the girls go crazy.”  
“Ah - Okay.. that’s, I mean, sure, that seems normal. Are you ready to head off? I’ve been waiting out here for ages.”  
“Sorry, Tamaki was trying to come up with a theme for next week and he got really deep into it. Let’s go.” 

As you turned to follow Haruhi, a hand reached out and grabbed at your wrist, stopping you in your tracks. 

“Hey (Y/N), you said you would help me with my English phrases right? Would you come over to our house next weekend and study with Kaoru and I?”  
“Ah, um sure. Are you sure you want to do it at your house though? I mean I’m fine if we stick to the library.”  
“I find it easier to concentrate at home.”  
“Oh okay, I guess that’s fine then, just give me and time and address and I’ll be there.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so you shouldn’t really have been surprised by how lavish the twins house was when you walked up the never-ending driveway, but yeesh, these guys were all kinds of loaded. Adjusting your bag strap and wiping the sweat that had accumulated on your brow from the long trek you rang the doorbell. 

Much to your surprise, it wasn’t a red headed boy that greeted you at the door, but a pair of identical girls, who you guessed going by what they were wearing, were maids.  
“Why am I not surprised they have maids.” You muttered under your breath before exhaling deeply and plastering the fakest smile you could on your face. 

“Hello, I am (Y/N), I’m here to see Hikaru?” 

“Ah of course, Master Hikaru told us you would be arriving shortly, let us take you to his quarters.” The maids chirped in complete synchronisation. Creepy. 

You followed them in a bit of a daze, trying to comprehend the words master and quarters and how they related to such a crass person.  
The two girls took you up what seemed to be several flights of stairs and many winding corridors before coming to a stop in front of an unassuming wooden door. 

“Excuse me, Master Hikaru, Miss (Y/N) is here to see you.” 

The sound of hurried footsteps could be heard before Hikaru flung the door open. 

He locked eyes with you and for a brief moment the two of you stood unmoving. You jumped slightly when he cleared his throat and dismissed the two girls before stepping out of the door way towards you. 

“I am just going to grab my things real quick and then we can head down to the library okay?”

“Ah, yeah okay.”  
He disappeared briefly back into the room before returning with his arms laden with books. Carefully shutting the door behind him with his foot, he then began to head down the corridor. Taking that as the only queue you were getting, you hastily tried to catch up with him. 

“Honestly, your house is insane, and you have maids, which really shouldn’t come as a surprise. Where is your brother? Is there anyone else here at the moment or just us and the…” 

Hikaru had just opened the door to the library and you felt your jaw slowly detach itself from the rest of your face as you stopped in awe and the sheer size of the place. 

“Hey, close your mouth, you look like an idiot, and I don’t want to be tutored by an idiot.” 

Clicking your jaw shut and shaking your head you followed Hikaru to the closest table before slumping down ungracefully into your seat and flinging your bag onto the table. 

Looking up you noticed Hikaru’s disapproving stare, so you shuffled up into a more ‘graceful’ position and took out your books. 

“You know, you didn’t answer any of my questions before…” 

“look can we just get this done? I have other things I need to do today.” 

“Sheesh, I’m here to help, you don’t have to be so rude about it.” 

“Ugh, okay look, can we please just get started?” 

You and Hikaru spent the next couple of hours going over the some of the more complex phrases and you found that he had the basics pretty much down pat thanks to his brother Kaoru. 

Sighing deeply he ran his hands down his face before standing up to stretch, briefly giving you a glimpse of his apparently toned stomach.  
You quickly averted your eyes and crammed your books back into your bag. 

“Well I guess that’s my cue to leave.” 

Standing up, you turned quickly only to get your bag caught on the edge of your seat, causing you to stumble straight into the red head. Instantly freezing at the contact of his hands steadying you and the brief contact against his torso, you never wanted to die more than in that moment. I mean, you were sure that that was just you being over dramatic and you had been in way more embarrassing situations, and really, this situation wasn’t embarrassing at all. You guys had some kind of friendship thing where you helped each other with school work. You weren’t even really proper friends and that’s why you thought it was kind of awkward, but it shouldn’t make you blush as hard as you were and….

“Ah, Hello? Earth to (Y/n)?” 

“Oh uh sorry, I’ll um, just..can you show me how to get back outside? You house is kind of like a maze.”  
Stupid. You had completely zoned out and had now further embarrassed yourself. You shuffled slowly after the boy and after what seemed like hours, but was probably mere minutes, you finally reached the front door.” 

“(Y/N)”

“Yeah?”

Hikaru turned to face you, stopping quite closely to your face. 

“I just wanted to say thank you for coming out to help me today.” 

“Oh ah, your welcome? I mean you helped me with Chemistry and I just wanted to return the favour.” 

He reached out a hand and adjusted the strap of your bag. 

“Really, thank you.” He said quietly, not looking you in the eyes. 

“Oh, I mean..” 

“See you at school tomorrow.” 

Before you had time to respond he had turned and walked inside, closing the door behind you. You slowly made your way down the long driveway trying to understand what the heck had just happened and why you felt the way you did when suddenly you stopped. OH NO. you covered your mouth in abject horror as you realised you had been so embarrassed in front of the boy was because somehow, even though he had a crummy attitude and seemed to generally be a massive JERK, you had developed a teeny…tiny…crush.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think or how you would like the next chapters to go? Are there any pairings that you want to dive into?


End file.
